The J Labyrinth/The Psychotic Villainess
is the forty-first episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the first part of the 'J' arc, J'' standing for Jewel (Dopant) and (Mikio) Jinno. Synopsis Jinno asks Shotaro to help him find a cold-hearted, diamond-obsessed woman who set him up for arrest. Plot Shotaro and Akiko are called down to the FPD by Ryu because a suspect in a jewel heist has requested their help: Mikio Jinno. Jinno explains to Shotaro that on the previous night he was coming home from a bar when he was knocked out by a woman in a large hat, sunglasses, and wearing a large diamond ring. After coming to, he was arrested by several police officers as the woman planted several stolen diamonds on him. Shotaro accepts to help Jinno by finding the "diamond woman" as she may be related to seven young women that have been attacked and turned into diamonds by an unknown assailant. After looking around town, with Shotaro explaining Jinno's habit of believing everything he hears, he and Akiko learn from Santa-chan that all seven women were models who had attended an exclusive night club in town: the Blue Topaz. While this occurs, as Philip is still depressed over the recent events, Kazu reveals to Saeko that her chances at beating Wakana now that she has access to the Gaia Memory and its Infinite Archive are slim, unless she can acquire a particular Gaia Memory. Arriving at the Blue Topaz, Shotaro and Akiko are turned away at the door as they are not models. However, popular male model Makoto Uesugi arrives and vouches for them. As Uesugi takes his leave, Akiko confronts a strange woman who knocks her down while proclaiming that she is like a diamond: precious, beautiful, and impervious to harm. The lights go out and a Dopant appears in the woman's place, turning all the women in the room into diamonds. Shotaro calls on Philip to transform into Kamen Rider Double, but none of their basic forms are able to break through the Dopant's diamond defenses. When the Dopant leaves, Uesugi comes back and reveals the woman to be his best friend Rui Jojima who became a Dopant because of him. Back at the Narumi Agency after tending to Akiko's wounds, Philip manages to confirm their target to be the Jewel Dopant until Wakana interferes, revealing that she can now interact with anything in the Gaia Library, even him. He becomes distraught and cannot complete the search to discover the Jewel Dopant's true weakness. The next day, Shotaro and Uesugi go to the FPD to vouch for Jinno, explaining that Uesugi, Rui, Jinno, and a fourth man named Satoru Takeda are all old friends. However, due to a love triangle, Rui became the Dopant while Satoru disappeared a month ago. Ryu and Makura manage to track down Rui to a bar where she is confronted by Saeko who demands to have the Jewel Memory. Rui easily defeats and escapes from Saeko as Ryu and Makura find the ladies. Kamen Rider Accel Trial and the R Nasca Dopant fight while Makura loses track of Rui. Akiko and Shotaro later find Rui at the docks, and Shotaro deduces that Rui's diamond ring is none other than her friend Satoru. Rui attempts to fight Shotaro, but Shotaro manages to subdue her, eventually knocking off her hat and sunglasses. But when Rui assumes her Dopant form, Shotaro and Philip transform into Double CycloneJokerXtreme and are still unable to break her defense. Back at the FPD station, Jinno ruminates over what Uesugi had told him when he remembers something that Rui once said: "The more you care about something, the more you want to see it destroyed." Jinno realizes that her true target is none other than Uesugi. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Kamen Rider Double: ***Soul - Cyclone, Heat, Luna, Xtreme ***Body - Joker, Metal, Trigger, Xtreme **'Half Changes:' ***CycloneJoker, HeatMetal, LunaTrigger, CycloneJokerXtreme **Kamen Rider Accel: ***Accel, Trial **'Forms:' ***Accel, Accel Trial Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : *Club Boy: *Restaurant Clerk: *Police: , Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 21, . DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: The J Labyrinth/The Psychotic Villainess, The J Labyrinth/The Diamond Is Hurt, O's Link/The Old Detective and O's Link/Shroud's Confession. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 17 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢Ｊの迷宮／猟奇的な悪女｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢Ｊの迷宮／猟奇的な悪女｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes